Shūichirō Ōishi
Background Oishi is a third year student at Seishun Academy (Seigaku) and the vice-captain of the tennis club. Oishi, as a doubles partner he is the perfect complement for the acrobatic Eiji. Oishi is a doubles specialist and is perhaps one of the best doubles players in the series. Appearance Oishi has black hair. Oishi has two locks of hair that stand "inwards" on the top of his head. The top of his hair is black while the lower-half at the back seems to be shaved. He has a round face overall. Personality Oishi is known as the mother of Seigaku, because he constantly worries and frets for the team's well-being. This doesn't mean that he cannot crack or even be mean, though; he can be as spiteful as the others, as proved when Eiji went too far with his teasing during a training session prior to the Hyōtei matches and Oishi ended up knocking Eiji to the ground in front of everyone. History Two Years Prior To The Storyline Oishi and Tezuka initially became friends in their first year in the club. Once on there way home after practice, Oishi told Tezuka that if only first year students were allowed to be a regular player before the summer break. Seigaku would have a chance of getting into the Kantō tournament because of Tezuka's abilitites in tennis. Tezuka then responded that when their time comes, they should definitely lead Seigaku not to the Kantō tournament but to the Nationals. At one point, when Eiji was still a flashy singles player, Oishi played him and defeated him 6-4. From that point on, Eiji decided to play Doubles with Oishi until he could surpass him. Regionals Prior to the Kantō Tournament, Oishi's wrist is injured during an incident where he saves a pregnant woman from falling. His injury forces Takeshi Momoshiro to play doubles with Eiji Kikumaru. The match that ensues is remarked upon by Hyōtei captain Atobe Keigo to be played not with just Momoshiro and Eiji, but with Oishi, as well - a doubles game with three. In the anime, the next match is against Josei Shonan in which Oishi goes back to the starting line-up and pairs with Kikumaru Eiji in Doubles 1. Oishi returns for the match against Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, and he and Eiji play once more. During this match, the pregnant woman he helped shows up with her husband and newborn baby to watch him. However, they suffer a loss to Niou Masaharu and Yagyuu Hiroshi. Nationals 21.Golden Pair Fight.jpg|Oishi disappointing Kikumaru by quitting the team. 5.Seniors.jpg 30.Oishi.jpg Golden pair-.jpg|Golden Pair at the Nationals. In the manga, when Tezuka returns from rehabilitation, Oishi sacrifices his wrist (injured during the incident involving the pregnant woman that led to the formation of the Momoshiro-Eiji doubles pair) in a match with Tezuka, thereby offering Tezuka his place on the regulars instead of going through a ranking match. In the Nationals in the anime, the above event occurs somewhat differently. As the anime had already had Tezuka return, he instead plays a match with Ryōma Echizen, who had left the team at the end of the Regional Select team training camp, and returned in the first episode of the Nationals. The end result is the same, with Oishi giving up his place and re-injuring his wrist. Although Oishi remains an observer during the match between Seigaku and Higa Chuu, when he observes Tezuka's match against Hyōtei Gakuen, he desires to make a comeback. Oishi re-registers to play with Eiji in Doubles 1, where the two are matched up against Ryō Shishido and Chōtarou Ootori. The two doubles pairs go all the way to a tiebreak, and Oishi and Eiji achieve a new state called Synchro, where they move in perfect unison with one another. However, Eiji stops when he realizes the damage that will be done to Oishi's wrist and forfeits, allowing Shishido and Ootori to win. Oishi along with Kikumaru is rested during the match with Shitenhōji. Oishi returns to action during the Nationals Final against Rikkai Dai in Doubles 1 against Marui Bunta/Jackal Kuwahara pair. Marui and Jackal easily dominate and quickly go towards defeating the pair however it is revealed that Kikumaru and Oishi can now use Synchro at will and were choosing not to use Synchro until they knew Echizen was prepared to play in the next match otherwise there win would have been pointless. After hearing the news that Echizen could play in Singles 1, Oishi and Kikumaru access Synchro instantly and make a comeback and eventually defeat Marui and Jackal. Oishi wins the Nationals with Seigaku after Echizen miraculously defeats Yukimura in Singles 1. It is revealed in an OVA that Oishi then prepares for his next High School entrance exam. As he tells Kikumaru he will not be entering Seigaku's High School division. U-17 Camp Oishi along with the whole Seigaku team and several other Middle schoolers was invited to the Japan U-17 Camp. As an All-Japan Junior Representative candidate. All middle schoolers were able to attain a ball that the helicopter dropped which the condition was, those without a ball must go home. He played a singles tie-break against Eiji Kikumaru and lost, thinking that they were to play as doubles were the loser goes home. All the Middle Schoolers that lost their tie-break are taken away from the camp by coach however the driver takes a detour and they are met by the Mental Coach who takes them to where the other middle schoolers that lost their tie-break games are. He tells them to climb a mountain by the camp if they want the chance to stay in the camp. Oishi and the 26 other middle schoolers complete this task and end up meeting the High Schoolers who were unable to attain a ball from the helicopter. When they reach the top, they see the eliminated high schoolers training under the Drunken Coach. Reunion of the Golden Pair at the U-17 Camp.jpg|The Golden Pair's reunion. Momoshiro, Kaidoh Oishi and Kikumaru.jpg|Oishi and other Seigaku players reunite at the camp. Later on, the 25 middle schoolers steal the Coach's sake, angering him to the point he decides they should all go back to the camp and start a revolution. Upon returning to the camp, it is unknown which of the 25 middle schoolers, but some of them defeat the 2nd Court which angers other High Schoolers seeing them return. They quickly handle the High Schoolers with a problem with their return and the Coaches announce they are the new 2nd Court. All of the middle schoolers engage in a pillowfight and then it is announced that the 1st Stringers return to the camp soon. After quick shuffle matches, the Top 20 U-17 players of Japan arrive back at the camp. He played a doubles match with Masaharu Niō against an identical twin high school players from the Top 20 named Mutsu Yūho No.16 and Mutsu Yūma No.15. Oishi and Niou request a doubles match against the identical twins pair Mutsu Yūho and Mutsu Yūma. Niō once again used Illusion and impersonated Kikumaru Eiji thus he was able to use the Synchro with Oishi and took a game from the twins quickly. However, the twins have more physical strengths and abilities in Synchro. So as the twins become Synchronized, they begin to crush Niou and Oishi. Niou and Oishi, realizing they are about to lose desperately think of a plan. Niou, showing that he had now furthered his Illusion ability so greatly that he could become not only any Middle Schooler but also any High Schooler. Before they became exhausted, Niō impersonated the twins and Synchronized with them. With the three of them Synchronized as triplets, Niou was able to disturb the play by making them play shots and stand in position that would make them vulnerable to Oishi Territory. Oishi and Niou's plan works and the two make a miraculous comeback and defeat the twins making Niou the No.15 All-Japan Junior Representative. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Oishi is a Counter-Puncher, and is well-known for his doubles play, especially with Eiji (which earned them the title of the Golden Pair). He is quite skilled at analyzing the opponent and keeping his cool in the game. ; ;Moon Volley (ムーンボレー) :A topspin-lob volley hit high into the air and landing directly on the baseline (or anywhere else that is unprotected at the time). ;Australian Formation (オーストラリアン・フォーメーション) :A specialty formation Oishi and his double's partner Eiji Kikumaru perform. It involves standing directly on the center line and confusing the opponents as to which way each player will move when the ball is placed into the opposing court. It requires extreme knowledge of one's double's partner. :;I-Formation (Iフォーメーション) ::A variation of the Australian Formation, Eiji stays below the net while the Golden Pair both line up on the center line. This allows Oishi to serve without worry about Eiji and confuses the opponent even more to where to return the ball to. Also, by aiming at the center of the court, the opponents have a tougher time returning the ball. ;Spin Serve (Anime only) (スピンサーブ) :Very similar to the Kick Serve where as a large amount of the serve motion at an oblique angle causing it to spin. Jōsei Shōnan whose small body rendered him incapable of returning it. ;Oishi Territory (大石の領域) :This formation has the defense expert Oishi go to the net, while attacker Eiji stays in the back. Using this, Oishi combines his game making abilities with Eiji's Seal Step in order to control the flow of the game. ;Synchronization, known as 'Synchro' (同調) :When playing in the nationals with Kikumaru as his doubles 1 partner against Shishido Ryo and, they become fully synchronized and moved as if they were one; breathing as one and knowing exactly what their partner's next move would be. It was said that doubles players could not go pro without 'synchronization'. During the national finals against Marui Bunta and Jackal Kuwahara, he and Eiji entered this state willingly. Trivia *His uncle, Akitaka, is the doctor who took care of Tezuka after his arm was injured. *He is portrayed as the impulsive, loving, and somewhat violent mother of the TeniPuri family. *Oishi seems to be pretty popular among the Seigaku female students. In the anime he once goes searching for Momoshiro, enters the second-year classrooms and is surrounded by girls who want him to sign their notepads. *Oishi is also involved in the student council, as indicated in the Prince of Tennis manga fanbook. *For the live-action adaptation film of The Prince of Tennis, Tenimyu actor Hiroki Suzuki portrays Oishi. In The Prince of Tennis Musicals, Oishi is portrayed by actors Tsuchiya Yuichi (2003-2005), Hiroki Suzuki (2005-2006), Yukihiro Takiguchi (2006-2007), Yuya Toyoda (2007-2009), Yuki Tsujimoto (2008-2010) and Jin Hiramaki (2011-present). *In the second poll, and 17th in the third. However, he had his strongest showing in the fourth poll, where he moved up to 8th place. *His name is sometimes spelled "Syuitiroh" in some artwork, probably because the "chi" hiragana technically belongs to the "t" row. *Oishi has stated that he wishes to become a doctor in the future. Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Seigaku Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:Counterpuncher Category:Right-Handed Category:U-17 Camp Category:Middle School Vice-Captain Category:Tokyo Players Category:Kanto Players Category:Has an episode named after them Category:Doubles Specialists